Kai and Jongin
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Jongin selalu menganggap dia dan persona panggungnya, Kai, sebagai dua orang yang berbeda yang tidak mempunyai kesamaan namun tak begitu lama ini, Jongin merasa ada satu kesamaan dari dia dan Kai yaitu Oh Sehun dan mungkin itu sebabnya Kai sekarang menatap tajam Luhan yang duduk berdua dengannya di ruang tamu seiring berkata. "Jongin tidak begitu menyukaimu, Luhan-hyung." SeKai/Kai


Kai and Jongin

(or as I like to called it cheesy Jongin fanfic excuse),

by Xia Heaven.

Characters: Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun. EXO.

Genre: Fluff/Romance.

**Warning: Gay, Yaoi, Boys love or whatever you called love between the same gender is… walaupun aku rasa ini harusnya bukan sebuah warning…**

**Disclaimer: I will refused to say that the actors of this story belong to SM or any other agency, they are a human and they belong to them self and God. This story though, belong to me and I take no single penny out of this.**

yang berbeda yang tidak mempunyai kesamaan namun tak begitu lama ini, Jongin merasa ada satu kesamaan dari dia dan Kai yaitu Oh Sehun dan mungkin itu sebabnya Kai sekarang menatap tajam Luhan yang duduk berdua dengannya di ruang tamu seiring berkata. "Jongin tidak begitu menyukaimu, Luhan-_hyung_." SeKai/KaiHun.

-EXOXO-

Jongin selalu menganggap dia dan persona panggungnya, Kai, sebagai dua orang yang berbeda. Layak dua orang yang tinggal dalam satu tubuh, segila-gilanya itu terdengar tapi Jongin selalu merasa dia dan Kai adalah dua orang yang terlalu berbeda.

Kai adalah simbol dari EXO, peran utama dengan skill teleportasi dan aura yang memukau. Dia yang membuat kebiasaan biasa Jongin, seperti membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya ketika Jongin sedang gugup menjadi sebuah indikator seduktif yang menggoda para penggemarnya. Dia yang menyeringai dengan seksi saat kamera berhadapan dengannya. Dia adalah Raja Teaser EXO.

Dia itu Kai yang sedang memakai tubuh Jongin.

Karena sejujurnya, Jongin hanya seorang pemuda yang menyukai dansa, yang mencintai ballet dan jazz, yang menyukai sebuah _arabesque_ yang anggun atau _grand_ _jeté_ dan juga _fouettés en tournant_ yang indah dan sempurna. Jongin menyukai _Giselle_ dan kesedihan, gairah dan keindahan di pertunjukannya. Ia hanya remaja dengan gairah yang besar untuk hobinya, yang berhasil masuk audisi SM dan bertemu dengan sebelas orang yang sangat Ia sukai, anggota-anggota EXO.

Ya, Jongin hanya remaja yang menyukai dansa, teman-temannya dan bercanda juga bermain bersama mereka, Ia masuk SM karena hobinya dan Kai yang melakukan semuanya di depan kamera, wawancara, pengambilan gambar dan lain sebagainya karena Kai menyukai perhatian yang tertuju padanya, _fans_ yang meneriakan namanya, kamera yang tersorot padanya.

_Kai's in because the spotlight, Jongin's in just for the ride with his passion_.

Dan itu kenapa Jongin membiarkan Kai melakukan senyuman, memberikan sebuah seringai kecil dan kata-kata manis kepada para penggemar, karena ketika Ia berdansa di atas panggung bersama sebelas temannya, Ia tidak mengizinkan Kai melakukan apa pun –tidak, itu waktu Jongin- lampu yang tersorot kepadanya waktu itu hanya untuknya dan dansanya dan Kai tidak bisa mengambilnya.

Jongin selalu berpikir bahwa dia dan Kai terlalu berbeda, meski itu tidak masuk akal karena seperti yang Taemin katakan ("Kau dan dia itu satu orang, Jongin… walaupun kau memang kadang terlihat lebih yakin, percaya diri dan karismatik di depan kamera tapi kau adalah Kai dan Kai adalah kamu.") tapi Ia tetap percaya dia dan Kai itu berbeda.

Terlalu berbeda namun tak begitu lama ini, Jongin merasa ada satu kesamaan dari dia dan Kai karena tidak peduli apa yang sedang berbicara itu Kai atau yang berdansa itu Jongin, mata gelapnya selalu mencari bayangan dari seseorang untuk menenangkan hatinya ketika Ia terlalu gugup –atau bersemangat dari sisi Kai karena Kai tidak pernah gugup.

Mereka berdua selalu mencari bayangan Oh Sehun.

Mungkin karena Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang mempunyai latar belakang yang sama seperti mereka berdua karena Yixing, secinta-cintanya dia dengan dansa, juga mencintai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan musik dan kadang terlalu jauh untuk dicapai, mungkin karena Sehun adalah orang yang pertama yang tersenyum mendengarkan Jongin beroceh ulang-berulang tanpa jeda tentang _Le Sacre du Printemps, The Nutcracker _atau _Swan Lake_, terus tersenyum dan mendengarkan sampai Sehun sendiri tau cerita itu seperti cerita itu tertulis di balik telapak tangannya atau mungkin karena Sehun bisa menyangi komen-komen sarkastik dan arogan Kai dengan tenang dan seringai jahil, yang membuat Kai frustasi namun juga tertarik.

Apapun itu, Sehun berhasil membawa kesamaan untuk Jongin dan Kai.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Kai sekarang menatap tajam Luhan yang duduk berdua dengannya di ruang tamu. Semua orang di EXO tau tentang Jongin yang menganggap Kai sebagai orang yang berbeda, mereka pikir itu manis dan membiarkannya, kadang malah mengikutinya karena menjahili orang dengan cerita 'Kai dan Jongin itu satu tubuh tapi beda orang' itu benar-benar mengasyikan, jadi Luhan tidak kaget ketika Kai tanpa ada aba-aba berkata. "Jongin tidak begitu menyukaimu, Luhan-_hyung_."

Pemuda dengan surai coklat itu menoleh dan berkedip sebelum tersenyum geli dan mengutarkan matanya. "Oh ya?" Luhan bertolak pinggang dan menatap Kai yang masih tidak memasang ekspresi. "Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu, _Kai_?"

Kai menyeringai, Ia suka ketika orang benar-benar mengganggapnya sebagai Kai dan bukan Jongin. "Karena kau kadang terlalu dekat dengan Sehun." Luhan mengutarkan matanya kembali, masih bertolak pinggang. "Mungkin kau harusnya tidak selalu menarik Sehun dan memeluknya semaumu."

"Kau tidak serius menegurku karena kedekatanku dengan Sehun dengan menggunakan Kai, kan Jongin?" Luhan kembali membongkar laci yang berada di bawah TV asrama mereka seiring mencari film yang Ia ingin tonton.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang Jongin tidak bisa katakan." Luhan yang masih membelakangi Kai mengutarkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu, Kai-ah?"

"…"

Luhan berputar dan memberikan Kai sebuah seringai kecil, menantang. "Apa kamu bersependapat dengan Jongin?" Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu memberikannya sebuah seringai balasan seiring berdiri dan memasukan kedua tanganya ke kantung di celana hitamnya.

"Tanpa keraguan, ya… aku tidak suka bagaimana Hyung lebih memilih Minseok-hyung lalu tak lama kembali memeluk Sehun dan fans akan bilang 'Oh HunHan, blah blah blah'." Kai menatap tajam Luhan dan seringai itu menghilang. "Cuman karena Hyung _**cantik**_**, **jangan pikir Hyung bebas berkelakuan seperti itu."

Luhan membuka mulutnya namun tak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar, karena –oh, Jongin tidak baru saja menyebutnya cantik. Melihat pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya kembali menyeringai, Luhan menutup matanya dan menarik nafas. '_Oh ayolah, dia hanya bocah yang sedang dalam pubertas dan dia kesal kau mengambil pacarnya, kau lebih baik dari dia, Luhan jadi kau tidak boleh menghantamnya dengan mobil –atau mungkin gedung jika bisa- karena kau lebih baik darinya.'_

"Jongin? Luhan-hyung?" Kai berkedip ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar tidak asing, Jongin dan Luhan kemudian melirik satu sama lain dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

Oh Sehun berdiri di sana dengan dua plastik yang bertulisan 'XXX _Mart'_, sang anggota paling muda itu melihat kedua sahabatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pulang, maaf telat tadi pengambilan gambar ada masalah teknis, yang lain belum pulang?" Ujarnya seiring membuka sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah dapur lalu membongkar plastik yang Ia bawa. "Aku baru dapat uang saku dari _Dad_, _Mom_ menyuruhku untuk membeli cemilan untuk anak-anak." Ujar Sehun terus mengoceh, tidak mempedulikan aura yang berada di sekitar Jongin dan Luhan. "Ah! Aku sempat membeli _Takoyaki_ untuk Luhan-hyung dan tadi aku mampir ke McD, aku beli Mcflurry dan ayam goreng untuk Jongin."

"…"

"…"

Mendengar kedua sahabatnya tak merespon, Sehun berhenti memberskan barang dan melihat ke arah ruang tengah di mana Jongin menatapnya dan Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Sehun berkedip. "Apa ada yang aku lewatkan?"

Baru saja Jongin mau menggelengkan kepalanya dan bilang 'tidak', Luhan sudah berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya. "SEHUN! Kau tau tidak tadi Jongin memanggilku apa?" Sehun kembali berkedip kaget ketika Luhan terisak di pelukkannya, Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sekarang terlihat tidak percaya. "SEHUN! Jongin memarahi Hyung karena katanya Hyung selalu membuatmu sebagai pilihan kedua dari Minseok lalu dia memanggil Hyung, cantik! Kau tidak merasakan sebagai pilihan kedua bukan? Jongin yang hanya cemburu karena kau benar-benar sayang pada Hyung kan?" Ujar Luhan seiring mengedipkan kedua matanya yang sudah tampak melas ke arah Sehun. "_Dia hanya marah karena dia yang pilihan kedua kamu jika Hyung tidak ada bukan?"_

Jongin hanya bisa berdiri dan menatap tajam Luhan, tidak percaya. "HYUNG!"

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang baru saja berteriak sebelum Luhan kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menangis. "Lihat! Dia meneriaki Hyung, Sehunnie!" Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dan menepuk pelan punggung Pemuda yang lebih tua itu seiring menatap tajam Jongin yang sekarang hanya bisa dia sebelum kembali memperhatikan Luhan.

"Hyung, kurasa kau terlalu tua untuk menangis hanya karena Jongin berteriak kepadamu tapi jika kau memang merasa buruk karena Jongin, kau bisa menghabiskan Mcflurry-nya, kalau kau mau dan kita bisa menonton Mulan-"

"SEHUN! Jangan Mulan! Kumohon, apa pun selain Mulan karena Luhan-hyung pasti-"

"_THAT'S IT! Disssshonor, Kim Jongin! Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow! DISHONOR-"_

"Lihat, SEHUN! APA PUN SELAIN MULAN!" Sehun hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat Jongin dan Luhan kembali bertengkar tentang film-film Disney dengan Luhan yang mengkutip semua hinaan dari film Disney yang bisa dia ingat.

Tuhan, dia baru berumur 19 tahun, demi Sherlock dan Moriarty yang berciuman. Melirik ke arah Jongin dan Luhan yang masih bertengkar, dia mengutarkan matanya, memasukan semua cemilan kecuali yang akan Ia makan lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menyetel film Thor 2 yang membuat Jongin dan Luhan menoleh.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun hanya melirik ke arah mereka sebelum kembali menonton.

"SE-"

"_Shut up, okay_? Jika kalian ingin menonton film, ambil cemilian di kulkas dan duduk di sini." Jongin mengerang mendengar sahabatnya sementar Luhan menghembungkan pipinya.

"Sehun, jika kau lupa kita sudah menonton film ini lima kali dan itu tidak termaksud berapa kali kau menontonya di bioskop!" Ujar Jongin dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Tujuh kali, Ia terus ke bioskop selama seminggu setelah film itu keluar." Sehun meletakan es krimnya di meja dan menoleh ke arah mereka lalu menatap ke dua sahabatnya dengan tajam.

"Pertama, di film itu ada Loki yang lucu kau tau? Loki lucu sama dengan _gorgeous_ Tom Hiddleson, kedua scene Loki yang berantakan setelah Ibunya mati dan dia sendiri mati untuk Jane dan Thor itu indah, _you don't know how many feels, I got from that scene and I like seeing Tom sad, it's beautiful _dan walaupun di sini tidak ada Benedict Cumberbatch, Natalie Portman dan Chris Hemsworth_ make it up for it_, so… _SHUT UP!_"

'_Ugh, ini salahmu, Kai.'_ Pikir Jongin seiring mengambil paket McD yang baru Sehun beli untuknya lalu duduk di samping Sehun dan mungkin Jongin memang mulai gila, tapi dia bisa merasakan Kai menyeringai ke padanya di dalam tubuhnya.

-EXOXO-

"Hei, Jongin…" Sehun menampakan wajahnya dari belakang pintu dan Jongin yang sekarang sedang tiduran seiring membaca _Divergent_, menoleh. "Kyungsoo-hyung meyuruhku bertukar kamar karena dia dan Junmyeon-hyung ingin latihan untuk job pembawa acara besok." Ujar pemuda bersurai pirang itu sebelum masuk dan duduk di samping Jongin.

Jongin menutup bukunya dan tersenyum malas ke arah Sehun. "Kau bisa tidur di tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan tidak membuat tempat tidurku sempit." Ujar penari utama EXO itu. Mereka berdua melirik ke kasur Kyungsoo yang kosong tapi Sehun malah mengangkat bahunya dan tidur di samping Jongin.

"Terlalu besar dan dingin."

"Hm…"

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa suara namun mereka bisa mendengar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang bertengkar tentang Pendingin ruangan di kamar mereka sampai Kris berteriak untuk diam. "Heh, aku heran kenapa mereka bisa berakhir menjadi sahabat dengan semua perbedaan mereka."

Jongin tertawa kecil dan bermain dengan tangan Sehun. "Kau berkata seperti kita adalah sahabat paling akur."

"Ya, memang tidak tapi setidaknya kita punya banyak kesamaan, seperti menari, menjahili _Hyungdeul_, mengganggu Jongdae-hyung…" Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mencium kening Sehun pelan. Sehun menutup matanya dan menjalin jari-jarinya ke sela jari-jari Jongin.

"Yeah, kita harus menemukan cara baru untuk mengganggu Jongdae-hyung, Ia mulai kebal dengan pertanyaan konyol kita." Sehun tersenyum seiring meneggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Jongin. "Mungkin kita ajak Chanyeol, dia sepertinya tau bagaimana cara menekan tombol Hyung agar dia marah."

"Chanyeol tau cara menekan tombol semua orang agar mereka marah." Ujar Sehun seiring mengutarkan matanya dan mendengar tawa kecil Jongin, tanganya yang sedang tidak digenggam oleh Jongin menyentuh leher Jongin dengan pelan. "Apa yang terjadi tadi siang?"

"Hm?" Ujar Jongin yang sudah menutup matanya.

"Kau tau, dengan kau dan Luhan-hyung?"

"Kai melakukan hal yang bodoh, mengekspresikan kecemburannya dengan menyindir Luhan-hyung."

"Ah… Kai, hm?"

Jongin membuka matanya satu dan menatap Sehun yang tersenyum terhibur. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku, huh?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jongin.

"Tidak, aku percaya… Jadi Kai juga menyukaiku?"

"Ya, aku dan Kai menyukaimu."

"Hm, itu sebuah kejutan, aku selalu mengira bahwa Kai menyukai Kyungsoo."

Jongin melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sehun dan menarik dagu Sehun agar matanya menatap mata gelap Jongin. "Aku tidak yakin Kai bisa menyukai siapapun kecuali kamu, aku juga tidak yakin jika aku mempunyai persona selain Kai, bahwa persona itu bisa menyukai orang lain yang bukan kamu karena aku mencintaimu dan aku yakin biar pun aku mempunyai beribu persona, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan aku tidak butuh alasan selain karena itu kamu."

"…" Sehun tersenyum sebelum akhrinya memendamkan wajahnya ke leher Jongin lagi. "_Cheesy!_ _Too many cheese, Jongin_!"

"Khehehe, kau pasti sedang tersipu sekarang."

"Berisik, _Kkamjong_." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin sebelum tersenyum kembali. "_I like you."_

"Aku senang kau menyukaiku, tapi aku butuh suka itu berubah menjadi cinta, Sehunnie." Sehun mengutarkan matanya dan menarik Jongin lebih dekat, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Jongin tidak tau kenapa tapi Ia benar-benar tidak pernah bosan dengan rasa mint dan kayu manis yang tercampur dari bibir Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kkamjong bodoh."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya tanpa bodoh dan kkamjong."

"Kau mempunyai terlalu banyak permintaan."

"Sehun-"

"Selamat malam, Jongin… kita harus tidur, _early day tomorrow, lots of interview_ _schedules_ dan aku yakin Kai tidak suka jika Ia harus menggunakan badan yang terlalu lelah jadi selamat malam!" Ujar Sehun sebelum mencium Jongin singkat dan menutup matanya, membiarkan Jongin menatapnya seiring tersenyum lembut.

'_Ya_, _Kai ataupun Jongin, selama orang itu adalah kau Oh Sehun, tidak mungkin kita tidak mencintaimu_.' Ujar Jongin dalam hati sebelum memeluk Sehun dan menutup matanya, bergabung dengan Sehun ke dalam dunia mimpi.

-EXOXO-

What is this cheesy –like –I just can't!

Hi! Kalian bisa bilang ini pengganti dari fanfic SeKai yang nggak ada plot dan alur kemaren^^v

Seperti biasa, tinggalkan pesan, kesan juga kritik kalian, mau pedas sepedas komen-komen Kyungsoo yang singkat tapi nyelekit juga nggak apa-apa kok! Asal kalian masukin juga masukan dan bukan asal ngbash karena pairing atau karakter!

Trimis,

Xia Heaven.


End file.
